


Drabbles

by SmallBun



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, God i hope no one but my close friends read this, Other, Random & Short, Rants, Vents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBun/pseuds/SmallBun
Summary: I just need a place to put my writings tbh, some might have ships, might have sensitive content. Tbh I hope no one reads this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. College thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just small things I write when bored. Mostly based off of rps I have or Prompts i have

Nockfell arts college held a lot of talent. Most known were Sal, who had a degree in music and could play the guitar in his sleep, and the mysterious singer who sings along to his songs

Like now, just out on the roof, Sal could he seen with his guitar but the person singing couldnt be, but they were still heard.  
" I forgot my name again..I think that's something worth remembering..~" a calming voice sang out with a hint of fear and sadness in their voice, a small flute noise coming from the person inbetween lyrics.

Sal and the mysterious singer were definitely a mystery. No one knew what under the Prosthetic of the blue haired one, and no one knew the mysterious singer with him. Everyone knew the main 3 of singers for him were His two best friends, Larry Johnson who had a rough,but deep voice that could make a his Rival travis Phelps fall in love a bit with the voice. He had a art degree which no one would expect from the tall metal head who had a glare that could kill.

His next best friend was the one and only Ashley Campbell,or Ash she had people call her. She had rumors of her but she was so confident in her stride She walked with her head held high. Her voice matches with Sal's or Larry's made the perfect mix. Her voice had a deep,but light tone to it, but itll depended on the song and notes. It would change but still kept it to where her voice could lure those to sleep. She had a degree is photography, Her works we're seen around campus. She was known to stop people and ask for photos. You'll be lucky if she asked you,as she often made money from her works and would give her clients some of it as a Thank you.

Now Sal, had an interesting voice on the few rare occasions he did sing. It was deep, but sounded absolutely amazing in higher notes. He's been told he sounded a lot like cavetown when singing their songs, and he took great pride in that. As mentioned before he was in the music degree, and he didnt like singing that much surprisingly. It was a rare treat to hear it.

Now, no one knew the mystery voice that seemed more rarer songs. It had a unique tone no one could put a finger on how it sounded. It was had a light tone to it but also a deep tone when deepened just right. And they sounded so raspy. But it worked for them in wonderful ways. And shockingly not even Sal's best friends knew who this singer was, Just that Sal knew them. And Sal didnt give any hint to it was. But it obvious the voice played a flute of some sorts. 

To Sal,voices were his everything, something that meant a lot to him. A person could have a face filled with love but sounded so heartbroken. A person could look so soft but have a rougher voice. To him voices meant a lot, they calmed him down. They hit him differently than most noises. Why he often had headphones in as he ealked down the schools halls.


	2. Bad Romance

Happy Birthday Kazu uwu I didnt know what to write so I did the lil thing we talked about 👉👈 I hope you like it! 

-  
-  
-  
" Are you Ready New Jersey?!" A voice called out, muffled by the mask the person wore. A grin hidden by how the crowd Screamed in out in pure excitement and adrenaline. 

" We're the Sally face Killers-!" A grunt left the shorter male as he was pushed to the side. Instead a taller, inked covered man took his spot in the middle if the darken stage. "-And Sanity Falls! We hope you enjoy Our hell of a show!" He screamed. Flashing a smirk towards the blue haired man,who shot him the best glare he could. 

Sal Fisher was fucking Done with Larry Johnson's bullshit way of pissing him off. Which was flirting with other fans. By this Time, their after show rituals had came to a stop but that didnt seen to stop Johnson from pissing Sal off one way or another. 

So tonight. He was gonna change that up before Johnson could. And god he had a feeling it was gonna be absolutely fucking beautiful. 

So during the middle of A set, A cover of Bad Romance they were doing but changed to fit their style. Blocked eyes locked with Brown,Even though his Face was hidden. Larry could tell Sal had a smirk on his face, and it was worrying. So he watched as Sal walked backwards to the edge of the stage. Where he turned and grabbed a fan's arm and pulled him up on stage. The fan,He'll admit. Was a bit good looking. Darker skin and red hair with piercings. Sort of like a Larry type but not.

But he watched as Sal pushed the fan to their knees and kneeled down, all while singing and looking at Larry in his stupid brown eyes. 

" I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could be a bad romance..~" Sal cooed at the fan,giving him a wink as he traced a finger around his cheek. Giving more light flirting touches to their arms,wait,chest. Where ever Sal could reach. Throughout that whole song.   
And Boy was it worth it. It was worth it to see Larry growl out his part of the song,to see him turn red and his eyes light up with jealously and anger for the fan. 

And the song (and torture) was Over. Sal laughed and leaned against the fan as he spoke. " Can we thank this Amazing Guy here for Joining me up here?" And as he crowd sceeamed as a thanks,He spoke once more. " Really! I think he made that song really..exciting huh?" He gave a wink before he helped the fan down from the stage.   
He'll admit. He didnt plan for the rest of the show. He didnt plan for Larry to suddenly get closer and closer each song till he had a arm around his waist with a tight grip. Didnt plan the glare and staring he got. He didn't plan that.

But he did plan one thing. That after the show, where they were now. Against the wall in a bathroom, where Larrt had frab sal's arm and dragged him there.   
" What, The hell was that?!" Johnson growled at Sal, who only smirked and pushed the other away,walking to the door,throwing a middle finger to the other as he spoke with a mischievous tone.  
" A bad Romance."


End file.
